Bath Time!
by OutSquash13
Summary: Ruby loves baths! It's pretty obvious that she loves them even more with her older sister. But, after a certain event, the shared baths stop. What is Ruby going to do to fix it? Futa, Lesbian and Incest


"Yang! Can we have a bath together?" Ruby asked, Yang chuckling at the idea of her twelve year old sister still wanting to have shared baths like when she was younger. Yang nodded in reply and continued cutting up a piece of meat. Ruby squealed happily and ran off, Yang smiling at her as she ran off.

"It's always funny how childish she can be." Tai-Yang said from besides Yang, the man stepping away from the fridge and kicking it close with his foot. Yang smiled and continued chopping up meat, Tai-Yang walking over and putting down some vegetables onto the cutting board next to Yang.

"Granted, she still is a child." Tai-Yang muttered to himself, Yang laughing at his statement. Ruby then randomly ran back into the room and out the back door, Zwei chasing her the whole time. Tai-Yang and Yang looked at each other for a second, before they both shrugged and continued with what they were doing.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"Yay! Bath time!" Ruby exclaimed happily as Yang finished filling up the bath tub, the younger having pushed her to fill it as soon as dinner was finished. Yang laughed at Ruby's enthusiasm lightheartedly and stepped into the tub, the blonde on flinching back slightly at the sudden heat. She held her foot in the water for a second, before she got the rest of her body in.

"I don't understand why you always wear a bikini." Ruby commented as she got into the water herself, Yang looking over at the girl. Her eyes widened when she saw that Ruby had taken all of her clothes off, the younger girl sitting peacefully in the bath.

"B-Because I-I don't like my body." Yang choked out, the blonde girl having a hard time not staring at her sister's naked body. Ruby frowned from the other side of the bath tub, the younger girl tilting her head slightly.

"I still don't understand why. You have a great body!" Ruby said happily, Yang blushing heavily from the seemingly harmless compliment. Ruby wriggled herself into the water a bit more, the girl sighing content lay when she felt the warm water across her skin. Ruby stretched her legs out, one leg laying down flat, while the other was arched out of the water.

"We should have some spa jets installed. This bath tub is already big enough to be a spa." Ruby commented as she looked around the giant bath tub, which was big enough for Tai-Yang to lay in without being out of the water. Ruby didn't notice the fact that Yang wasn't listening, or the fact that her older sister was staring at her crotch. Yang's breathing became ragged as she looked at Ruby's pussy, the older sister not looking away from the sight. Her breathing became heavy and ragged as she put her hands over her own crotch.

"Yang, are you alright?" Ruby asked when she heard her sister start breathing more heavily, the younger girl looking at the older with a tilted head. Yang's head snapped to meet Ruby's eyes instantly, the blonde girl's trance having been broken by her sister's voice.

"W-What? Oh, y-yeah. I'm good Ruby." Yang said nervously, the blonde almost petrified with fear. Ruby only focused her eyes onto Yang's face, making the blonde start sweating. Yang then noticed Ruby's eyes starting to travel over her body, Yang almost shivering at the feeling over Ruby's gaze. Suddenly, Yang stood up and jumped out of the bath tub, the older girl grabbing a towel and running too her room, leaving Ruby in the tub alone.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"Well, I'm going to have a bath. Keep it clean girls." Yang said to her team as she pointed finger guns at Blake and Weiss while she winked, Blake rolling her eyes while Weiss scoffed.

"As if I would partake in any activities that would be deemed, "dirty"." Weiss said, Blake raising an eyebrow at her. Blake walked over to Weiss and kissed the heiress on the neck, the girl letting out a moan and shiver at the action.

"I guess someone's not having any fun tonight then." Blake whispered into Weiss's ear. Weiss shivered again, making Blake smile. Blake then proceeded to bite Weiss's ear lobe gently and pull on it, making Weiss moan.

"O-Okay… I won't do anything until tonight." Weiss confessed, Blake smirking at her girlfriend. Yang nodded at Weiss and walked into the bathroom. Ruby looked at the closed door of the bathroom and hopped down off of her bed.

"Blake, Weiss, are one of you able to pick locks?" Ruby asked after she stood up fully, Blake and Weiss looking at her in confusion.

"Uhh… Why?" Blake asked, the ravenette confused by Ruby's question.

"I need to get into the bathroom. ASAP." Ruby explained, Blake raising an eyebrow at Ruby. Before anyone could say another word, Weiss walked over to the bathroom door and knelt down to the lock. After a second, she pulled out a little piece of metal, the heiress sticking it into the lock. After another second, Weiss pulled it out and opened the door silently. Both Ruby and Blake looked at her in surprise.

"What. I learnt a thing or two when I was in Atlas." Weiss said, Ruby shaking her head.

"Thank you." Ruby said, rushing up to Weiss and giving her a kiss on the cheek, before rushing into the bathroom and closing the door quietly. Weiss turned to Blake and saw the suductive smile that she had on her face.

"What else did you learn in Atlas?" Blake asked seductivly, Weiss smiling back. Ruby took a quick breath in to calm herself. She then stepped forward and looked at the bathtub, Yang facing away from her. Ruby quietly started stripping down, the reaper suppressing a moan when she accidentally brushed a hand against her wet pussy. Once she was undressed, Ruby took a step towards the bath tub, the reaper noticing that Yang was wearing a one piece bikini. Ruby licked her lips, before taking a deep breath in and speaking.

"Hi Yang." Ruby said from behind her sister, the blonde turning instantly at her voice. Ruby walked over to the other side of the bath tub and stepped in, the reaper noticing the utter look of shock on her face.

"R-Ruby! What are you doing!" Yang exclaimed, the blonde immediately putting her hands over her crotch. Ruby just smiled and opened her legs up a bit, the reaper smiling at her sister.

"I just wanted to have a bath with you. Like we used too." Ruby said seductivly as her hand snaked it's way down her body, the hand stopping just above her pussy. Yang let out a strangled moan and the intense feeling that was coming from her crotch.

"R-Ruby. G-Get out!" Yang shouted in panic as her hands flew to cover her crotch, the blonde fearing that her little sister would see her one piece bikini starting to bugle. Yang started to freak out. She was having a hard time with everything at the moment. She wanted to have a nice, relaxing bath. But now, her younger sister had come into the room stark naked and had joined her in the bath.

"No." Ruby simple said, the one word silencing all of Yang's train of thought. Yang watched with wide, blank eyes as she watched her younger sister get onto her knees and started crawling over to her. Yang's breathing laboured even more as she stared into Ruby's deep silver eyes, the Younger girl stopping herself so that she was right in front of Yang's face.

"W-Why not?" Yang choked out nervously, the blonde starting to feel smaller and smaller under the younger's presence. Somehow. Yang looked down and noticed that Ruby's small boobs were sitting there. Untouched. Yang quickly shook her head side to side violently with hopes of getting her sister's breasts out of her mind. Yang attention was brought back to Ruby suddenly when the younger girl grabbed her chin and pulled her face forward, Yang resisting the sudden urge to moan at the predatory look in Ruby's eyes.

"Because I want to Fuck you." Ruby said, Yang looking at her with wide eyes. After a second, Yang's brain registered what her sister had said, and such she moaned in an immense amount of pleasure as her bikini ripped open. Ruby looked down in surprise as Yang's cock shot out from her bikini, the… _Monster_ , in Ruby's opinion, almost touching her chin. Ruby breath out in surprise, making Yang moan again as she felt Ruby's breath on the tip of her cock. Yang's legs bucked and her legs hit Ruby's arms, making the girl fall with a surprised yelp.

"Hpp!" Ruby yelped as she fell down. With her mouth wide open. Directly over Yang's cock. Yang watched in slow motion as her younger sister fell down onto her cock. At first, she felt fear. Fear for what would happen. But then, pleasure. Yang moaned loudly as Ruby fell down the entire length of the blonde, the whole ten inches going down Ruby's throat without resistance. Yang instantly sat up and grabbed onto Ruby's hair with her hands, the blonde holding her sister down.

"Fuck!" Yang moaned loudly as she felt herself cumming, the blonde holding onto Ruby's hair tighter. Ruby moaned in pleasure as she felt Yang's cock shoot it's hot seed down her throat and directly into her stomach, the reaper greedily swallowing it all up. Well, it's not like she had a choice. After shooting her sixth stream of cum down Ruby's throat, Yang let her body go limp and fall back against the back, Ruby raising her head as soon as Yang released her hair.

"Well Yang. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were pent up!" Ruby said as she lowered her face back down to her sister's dick, the younger rubbing the shaft with her hand as she kissed the tip softly. Yang lazily lifted her head and looked at the younger girl.

"You've… No idea." Yang panted out, the blonde utterly exhausted by her orgasm. Ruby just smiled and continued to gently rub her sister's dick.

"My turn now!" Ruby said happily as she slid back to the other side of the bath tub, Yang looking at her in confusion. The confusion was gone however when she saw that Ruby had spread her legs and was opening her pussy with her hands.

"Y-You… Want me to fuck you?" Yang asked nervously, the blonde watching every little detail of her face. Ruby turned bright red and shook her head.

"N-No. Just eat me out." Ruby said, Yang smiling at her little sister. Yang moved over to Ruby and lay down on her stomach, the blonde's face directly in front of Ruby's vagina. Yang licked her lips as she eagerly looked all over Ruby's crotch.

"Go ahead." Ruby said, Yang looking up to her little sister. Yang frowned when she saw something in Ruby's eyes. _Fear._ Ruby was afraid. She didn't know what it would feel like. Yang nodded and looked back at her pussy, the blonde smiling.

" _Then I better give her a good time."_ Yang thought to herself, before she greedily shoved her face into Ruby's pussy, the younger girl moaning at the sensation. Yang smiled at the noise that Ruby made. Yang opened her mouth and put her tongue on the bottom of Ruby's opening, before she moved her tongue up slowly. Ruby choked out a moan at the feeling of her sister's tongue being dragged across her pussy. Yang continued licking for a second, before Yang found a good spot. Yang kept licking repeatedly at the spot, and judging by the noises Ruby was making, it was a good spot. Yang straightened out her tongue and slowly stuck it into Ruby's wet pussy, both the younger and older moaning at the sensation. Yang pushed her tongue in as far as she could and then swirled her tongue around, making the younger girl start to twitch in ecstasy. Ruby gasped as she felt Yang's tongue wrap around her claim, the younger girl looking down at Yang. She inhaled sharper when she saw the grin that Yang had on her face. Yang then pulled on Ruby's clit and lightly bit it, making the younger girl scream. _Loudly._

"Yang!" Ruby screamed loudly in ecstasy, the blonde feeling the reaper cum. Yang happily lapped at Ruby's gushing vagina as the younger girl twitched violently as she came down from her high. Yang smirked after she was done and crawled her way up to Ruby's face.

"Gee Sis. You were really pent up, huh?"Yang said with a mocking smile, Ruby huffing at the elder.

"Fuck. You." She breath out, Yang raising an eyebrow at her words.

"Only when you're ready." Yang said softly as she captured her sister's lips, Ruby returning the kiss not a second later. The two quickly met tongues and started feeling the other's mouth.

"You taste like cock." Yang joked as she pulled back, Ruby smiling at Yang.

"And you taste like Pussy." Ruby said back, Making Yang smile mischievously.


End file.
